


A Mission with the Black Widow

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Oneshot on an OC and Black Widow doing a mission together.





	A Mission with the Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is in character. Enjoy :)

I rushed to the area where the jet was to take off, hoping I wouldn’t be too late.  Fury had briefed me on the mission which took up more time than it should have.  I walked onto the assigned jet and saw my partner, Sarah.  She was a short athletic woman with blonde hair pulled into a low bun.  She was chatting with the pilot but glanced up when she saw me enter.  I began bracing myself for her excitement at working with me like the other agents, but she didn’t.

                “You’re late,” she said.

                “Fury was briefing me on the mission.” I said.

                “I understand, his briefings are rather long.” She agreed. “I suppose we can get going now.”

                I had to admire her will to want to get to work immediately.  The few SHIELD agents I had worked with nearly got us killed with their idle chatter about the aliens in New York and such.  We strapped ourselves in and sat in silence as the jet took off for Sweden.  Once the jet was steady in the air, Sarah spoke up,

                “You know we need to parachute out when we reach our mark, correct?”

                “Yes.” I answered.  “Can you please fill me in on the mission, there’s a chance Fury left something out.”

                “Of course.  Our target is Fredrik Igelström, a Swedish councillor.  He has been kidnapping young American girls aging seventeen to twenty.  It went unnoticed for a while but this time he’s kidnapped a senator’s daughter.  We are to eliminate him and bring any of the young girls back.  We are to drop in with parachutes a few miles out of the city.  We spend our first day scouting and obtaining more information.  Second day we draw him out and eliminate him.  We should be heading back to America by the end of the second day.  A jet will be on standby within a few miles.  Any questions?”

                “How do we draw him out?” I asked.

                “How old do I look?” she asked, ignoring my question.

                “About sixteen or seventeen.” I answered truthfully, assuming where she was going with this.

                “I’m actually twenty-eight.  Fury told me to use myself as bait.  Fredrik spends a large portion of his time indoors so I am to eliminate him in private.”

                “Why am I needed then?” I asked.

                “In case something goes wrong and I need a backup.  You are also to aid in my escape once Fredrik is eliminated.”

                “Alright.  Let’s discuss how exactly we should use you as bait.” I said.

                We talked for a while, formulating a fool-proof plan and also several backups.  We rehearsed each possible scenario just in case any of the others should fail.  Our main plan involved Sarah pretending to being infatuated with Fredrik and sneaking away with him.  Once he was alone she was to kill him using any method available.  When we were confident in our plan, we both tried to get some sleep on the eight hour flight to Stockholm.

                I was lightly shaken awake by Sarah.

                “We drop in ten minutes.  Make sure you’re bags are ready.” She said, loading guns and such into her bag.

                I did the same and when I finished, I strapped a parachute onto my back, making sure it was secured.  We opened the door and I jumped out first with Sarah following close after.  I allowed myself to freefall for a few minutes before I yanked on the cord.  I felt the jerk of the parachute as it caught me.  I saw Sarah in my peripheral vision, she was a bit higher up than I was, and I figured she pulled her cord early. 

                When we landed, we gathered up our parachutes and hid them as well as we could under trees and bushes.  We were a few miles out of Stockholm so we began walking towards the city.  After a while, we reached a hotel on the outskirts of the city.  The hotel was right across from a large manor.  We entered the hotel and Sarah got us a penthouse room.  As we rode the elevator, I asked,

                “Who’s paying for this mission?”

                “SHIELD or Fury.  But if they give us crap, it was because it was a perfect sniper range.” She answered, winking.

                “Perfect sniper range for what exactly?”

                “Oh, the councillor lives in the manor across the street.” She explained. “Now put on something nice, we’re going out on the town.”

                I put on a short black dress and killer stilettos with a knife strapped to my upper thigh.  Sarah was dressed in a similar way, except her dress was red.  We took a cab to a nearby bar and club and slipped in.  We split up, agreeing to meet up in an hour to convey any information we obtain.

                After an hour I had learned that Fredrik visited a specific bar every night and always took a girl home with him.  I relayed this info to Sarah and she said she found out the same information.  We headed back to our hotel room and began adjusting our plans.

                “All you have to do is seduce him, get him to bring you home and eliminate him,” I said, sipping on a glass of wine, reclining on the couch.

                “I know but there’s a slight problem,” she blushed.

                “What?”

                “I’ve never seduced anyone before. I have no idea what to do,” she stared at the floor.

                “Try seducing me,” I said and she blanched. “You need to practice.”

“Fine. I suck though.” She muttered.

I sat up on the couch and she sashayed over to me.  She sat down and crossed her legs.  She leaned into me and brought her head to my ear.

“Do you want to have some fun?” she whispered, her lips caressing my ear slightly.  I was impressed as to how she almost instantly switched from being pouty to sensual.

“What kind of fun are you thinking?” I asked, playing along with her.

“We can do whatever you want,” she said while tracing her finger lightly up my thigh.  My breath caught slightly in my throat as the gesture was unexpected.

“I want to do whatever you want,” I said, slightly toying with her.

“As you wish,” she winked and leaned forwards, our lips nearing.  She pressed her lips against mine gently.  She moved slowly, but I began to pick up the pace, forcing my tongue into her mouth.  We kissed passionately for a few moments before I broke the heated kiss.

“You know what you’re doing,” I told her. “We should get some sleep, we have to be ready for tomorrow.”

I got off the couch and went to my bedroom.  The suite had two bedrooms conjoined by a very spacious bathroom.  I slipped into some sweatpants and a tank top and fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up in a cold sweat and found Sarah sitting on my bed next to me.  I knew what had happened; I had a nightmare and woke her up.

“Are you okay Natasha?” she asked.

“Just a nightmare.” I answered.

“About?”

“My past. Don’t worry about it.”

She looked at me for a moment, gave me a quick hug and went back to her room.  I sighed then went back to sleep.

                I woke up to the sound of clattering in the bathroom.  I opened the door and saw Sarah struggling to apply her makeup and knocking off various cosmetics in the process.

                “Need help?” I asked her.

                “Please.  My makeup is making me so much older than I am.” She pouted.

                I started by removing all her makeup and began to reapply it, ensuring that she still looked young.  I opted for a more neutral base.  When her makeup was done, I pulled her hair into a braid.

                “Oh I look so much better. Thank you!” she said.

                She proceeded to dash around the hotel room, strapping knives to her upper thighs and placing poison vials in her bra.  As I was getting ready, she placed a small item shaped like a guitar pick into my hand.

                “What’s this?” I asked. I noticed that in the middle of the item was a circular button and along the top was a form of light.

                “Form of panic button.” She clicked the button on hers and a red light flashed on mine. “If I press mine, you’re alerted.  If you press yours, I’m alerted.”

                “Clever,” I said.

                “Are you ready?”

                “Yes.” I nodded. 

                We double checked that we had all our supplies then hailed a taxi so we could enter the downtown part of Stockholm.  We instructed the driver to drop us off in front of the bar that our target frequented.  The drive to the bar was to take at least half an hour so I mentally prepared myself for the task as the scenery blurred from countryside to cityscape. When we arrived at the bar, Sarah entered before me.  She immediately sat a few seats near Fredrik and ordered a drink.  The bartender seemed skeptical of her age so she flashed her ID.

                I sat down at a table across the bar from her, ordering a beer and watching and listening to her carefully.  We had placed bugs on each other’s clothes so that we could hear what was happening to the other.  Thankfully, the bar wasn’t too loud and I was easily able to eavesdrop.

                “What’s a beautiful rose like you doing at a bar by yourself?” he asked and I could see her blush.

                “My dear father passed away on this day a few years ago.  Once I became legal to drink I would come to his favorite bar and have a drink in his memory.” She answered. I thought she delivered her story well.

                “Poor child,” he set a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

                “Let us drink to our good health and fortune.” She raised her glass and he met it with his own.

                They continued to chat and socialize until he finally invited her back to his place.  She agreed and they left.  I waited a few minutes, then followed.  I headed back to the hotel and headed straight to the roof, readying my sniper.  I had no idea if the room Sarah was in was even on this side but I stuck to the plan.

                After at least an hour of silence, I heard Sarah speaking through the bug.

                “Mission complete.”

                “Thank god,” I whispered to myself.

                “I’m back in our room,” she said.

                I quickly disassembled the sniper and headed to the suite.  Sarah was sitting on the couch, blood covering her shirt.

                “How’d it go?” I asked.

                “Good. Left his fingerprints all over a knife.  Held him at gunpoint so he’d forge a suicide note.  No one will consider his death a murder. All the kidnapped girls are waiting outside for us to escort them to the jet.”

                I moved towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

                “You did well. Pack up. Let’s head home.”

                As we rode the jet back home to America, I hoped that Fury would allow Sarah and me to work again someday.  I had grown to enjoy her company and she was a great agent.  I settled into my seat and allowed the whirring of the engines to lull me to sleep.


End file.
